


Lazy Days

by Nimz



Category: GOT7
Genre: And Coco, Minor appearances from JB and Junior, Mostly just a fluffy fluff thing, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-22
Updated: 2016-03-22
Packaged: 2018-05-28 11:41:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 723
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6327559
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nimz/pseuds/Nimz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mark was looking forward to his day off when Yugyeom decided to crash his fun.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lazy Days

**Author's Note:**

> I got the idea for this fic and decided to write it and publish it. Go easy on me, I'm not a great writer.

It was one of those “free for all” days that came around once in a blue moon for the group. Well, some of them. Jackson and BamBam were off in Thailand filming some television show they had rattled off about but no one really paid attention to. Jinyoung was off to a press conference for his movie, JB and Yugyeom were with friends, and who knew with Youngjae. Mark didn't. All he knew is he had the dorm to himself and that's all that mattered to him. He took Coco out of her pen, loaded up his save file, and reclined on the sofa for a little gaming, the small white dog situating herself on his lap once he got comfortable.

 

Well, he thought Yugyeom was with friends, until he came bursting back into the dorm with bags on his arms and a thousand watt smile on his face. Coco bounded off his lap as soon as the teenager appeared and started jumping at his legs. Mark, reluctantly but politely, paused his game to sit up and question the youngest member. “What are you doing here? I thought you were with JB?”

 

Yugyeom was too busy laughing at Coco trying to get at the bags to answer him right away until he finally put them down on the sofa and picked up the dog. “I thought you might be lonely so I left early.” Yugyeom made sickeningly adorable faces at the dog that made Mark cringe a little but he pushed it down. He knew he was more disgustingly cuter with the dog.

 

“I'm not lonely.” He resumed the game and turned his attention back to the television for a minute before Yugyeom was striding over, hitting the power button on the game system, and tugging on the cord to the controller until Mark let go. “Hey!”

 

“Come oooon, Maaaaarrrrk!” He said in that annoying kid voice he knew grated at the older one's nerves. “We barely hang out together anymore! Lets watch a movie and pig out. I bought junk food.”

 

Mark glanced at the bags a few feet away from him. “Our managers will kill us.”

 

“Who cares? I don't.” Yugyeom put Coco back on the floor and walked over to the sofa, opening up one of the bags and pulling out a bag of Mark's favorite potato chips. He grinned like the devious child he was at Mark's defeated sigh. “That's the spirit! Go pick a movie.”

 

In the end, Mark couldn't fight the younger one. He did have a soft spot for the kid, after all, and Yugyeom had chose him over hanging out with the friends he barely saw. How could he say no? So, Mark relented, picking out a movie and letting the younger one use his lap as a pillow and chat through every scene. Mark couldn't find it in him to tell him to shut up; instead he found himself smiling and joining in on the pointless chit-chat until neither of them were paying attention to the movie, instead getting into a wrestling match that ended with Yugyeom pinned to the floor while laughing and screaming for help that wouldn't come. The loneliness Mark didn't know he was harboring, but the younger one seemed to sense without him having to acknowledge it, dissipated with Yugyeom's laugh and the happiness in his eyes when he looked at the older one.

 

 

**. . .**

 

 

They must have crashed from their sugar high because they woke up on the floor to the sound of JB yelling at them for the empty packages on the floor and table while Jinyoung stood behind the leader, hand over his mouth trying not to laugh. They both got up quickly, blinking sleep out of their eyes while rushing around to pick everything up. Mark watched JB playfully scold the youngest, giving him a few light smacks on the arm while Yugyeom whined at him and tried to play innocent. It was amusing to watch.

 

Jinyoung came over to sit next to him on the sofa, cup of tea in his hand and glasses perched on his nose. “Did you enjoy your day off?”

 

Mark thought back to the laughter and conversations he shared over junk food, Yugyeom's head on his lap, eyes wide with excitement and laughter on his lips, and nodded. “Yeah. I did.”

 


End file.
